Episode 6
The Mysterious Card Shop ''(Nazo no Kādoshoppu)'' is the sixth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on February 12, 2011. Aichi and co. find a weird new card shop. There they find a new Vanguard Fighter and Aichi is ready to battle! Morikawa and Izaki tell Aichi about other card game shops. They also inform him of the shop tournament but he’s a bit too shy to enter, for now anyway. Morikawa takes them through a shopping center and they come to an odd card store in a dark passage that’s off a main alley. Aichi enters to see a room full of huge lava lamp like things with floating cards in the middle of them. These are holograms of really rare, out of print cards. A girl comes out and invites them to another room housing a Vanguard Stage. Morikawa wants a go and the girl agrees, but is sceptical that they can get it to work. When Aichi touches the panel on one side of the stage all the lights flash and it turns on. A new girl then appears, Kourin and challenges Aichi. She is surprised that Aichi’s not won any tournaments before but the fight gets underway anyway. It seems they both have the same type of deck so their cards are similar. Kourin complains about facing someone at his low level and so wants to finish the fight off quickly. Aichi deals the first damage through some standard moves. Kourin then deals 2 damage. There is someone else watching the match from afar, who tells Kourin to go a little easier on him. Aichi summons out Blaster Blade and makes a good attack to deal 1 more damage, 2-2. Kourin calls out her Grade 3 and summons a second one along with a Grade two. Aichi blocks the first attack, but with her grade 3 Vanguard she draws a drive trigger and deals Aichi 2 damage. She deals another damage with her last attack, but Aichi draws a heal trigger so he is still on 4 damage. 2-4. Aichi summons his grade 3 plus two others, going all out. His first 2 attacks are guarded against. He couldn’t draw a drive trigger even with Twin Drive. She triple checks damage trigger and gets a heal trigger so it’s 4-4. She then attacks again, first attack is guarded, 2nd attack isn’t as Aichi is hoping she doesn’t get a drive trigger. She does so Aichi loses, 4-6. He thanks her for a good fight. The other girl who had been watching the match, appears. Her name is Suiko and she hands Aichi a Grade 3 card, King of Knights, Alfred. Kourin tells him to enter a tournament so he can get stronger and they’ll fight again then. As they leave, Suiko states that Aichi will return to the shop again. The next day, Morikawa comes into Card Capital looking flustered because the shop they went to has disappeared. Manager Nitta wonders if there was ever a shop like that in the first place. Continued next episode